


Cherry

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Sentence Challenge, Jared/Jensen, just a taste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

“Cherry.”  
  
Jared looked up at Jensen’s beautiful, kohl encircled eyes in confusion as the man pressed his lips to his, tongue licking over his lip ring and across the expanse of Jared’s lower lip.   
  
“I just needed a taste."


End file.
